In a Moment
by Aquen
Summary: She tries so hard to be strong for others. He tries so hard to be strong for himself. Similar opposites that are drawn together by tragedy. AU
1. Smiling in the Midst of a Storm

_Hmmm... what's this? A story? What? A chapter story? Huh? An AU story? Wow, this certaintly is something... for random readers who for some reason deem my ramblings worth reading, here's a explanation: Up until today I wasn't active on ff.n and wasn't planning to... then I was bored... and yeah... I had wanted to write something for this couple... I've never written AU before, so here's a go! AND this story isn't as planned out as I like my stories to be... it'll probably take a while for me to finish the story but I finish what I start... so that's why I'm uploading._

_I hadn't really planned on making an AU story, and sort of had half idea for a continuation of Guilt Crown, but this one is more fun and there are already enough extension stories that are all about Daryl/Tsugumi._

_I've changed my style for this story, instead of discription (which I LOVE!) I'm aiming for short and to the point._

_Anyway... Daryl is AWESOME! :D_

_**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Guilty Crown. If I did Daryl would be the main character, Daragumi would be an official coupling and Inori and Shu would be OUT!_

* * *

It's hard to imagine that everything one loves and cherish could come crashing down in a moment. But that was all it took, one moment of impact for life to be destroyed.

And it ended like that. Their precious existence was shattered, and the scattered pieces were left on the cold asphalt, never to be restored.

Tsugumi looked up at the large white building and held back a sigh. It was intimidating, inside cold and so clean it made her feel contaminated. The others came uneasily, Shu at the back, only Ayase's firm hand keeping him moving forward. They followed her, forcing her to keep her back straight and shoulders even.

Even though all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball.

"We're here for an appointment."

The secretary nodded with a stiff fashion and issued curt orders. Ayase and Tsugumi were left alone when a nurse called for Shu. Only once did he turn his head back toward their direction, blank eyes glossy and unseeing.

The two were silent, watching as other patients entered and left, the large hospital serving many different patients. Only then did Tsugumi really think about it though, and she wondered about the circumstances that brought each person to that silent building.

She could sit no longer and stood abruptly. Ayase looked up at her imploringly.

"I'm getting bored." Tsugumi attempted a smile, and was pretty sure she faked a good one. "I'll be back before he's done."

Ayase nodded, but did not return the smile.

Tsugumi wandered aimlessly through the white halls of the hospital picking whatever way appeared less traveled. The thought of human company was not pleasant. She wanted to be alone, to think through all that had happened.

It was too much. Everything collapsed on that day and everyone seemed unable to move on, to live another day. She was the only one who saw that, and so she was the one who had to put on that façade of strength and support the others.

But the tears burned at the back of her throat.

She stopped then, and pressed angrily at her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. She was annoyed at herself. She was stronger than that, and she knew she had to help her friends. She was not the only one reeling. She had to be strong.

But she felt so lonely in that strength.

A loud bang jerked her back from his inner musings, and she looked up just in time to see the inevitable.

It was strange how easily one's life could change in a simple moment. And once more Tsugumi's life would be shaken by an accident.

* * *

_Dah dah dah! Well... that's the first part... how is the style? TOO straightforward? Well, please review so I can get some critiques..._

_P.s. Title/description subject to change..._


	2. The Next Accident

_I'm going to echo some scenes from the anime in this AU story, see where you can find them! *hint* BIG one in this scene..._

_About updates, because of the shortness of the chapters the whole story will end up being pretty long (probably...) and the updates will (probably) be pretty close together just because it's easy to take a few minutes to type up a short little thing like this..._

* * *

A few select swear words echoed in her ears as she took an involuntary step backward, stumbling as she fell away. She reached up and touched her nose gently, it hurt.

"Owowowo…" She murmured and winced as she glanced up at the body she had run into. He was bent over, hand to his chest. He jerked his gaze up then, purple eyes narrowed and glairing.

"Disgusting." He looked away from Tsugumi, raising his hands and looking at them with revulsion. "I touched that?"

"Ha?" Tsugumi dropped her hand and just stared at him. Shocked. There was repulsion evidently written across his face as he gazed down at his hands, then wiped them hastily on the loose shirt he wore. White with an orange stripe, definitely hospital issued.

"Disgusting…" He repeated, pressing harder against the shirt. "Disgusting! You contaminated me!"

"C-contaminated?"

"Apologize!"

Perhaps it was her pride, or maybe it was just because she was having a hard day, but as soon as Tsugumi heard his order she swore she would _never_ do so.

"No." She said simply, and his shocked expression shocked her.

"You little brat!" He snarled, and took a step forward. He face was twisted; lips curled back from his teeth. Tsugumi tensed. Perhaps she should have been more scared of the strange boy, but she had reached her point.

"You're the one being a brat!"

And he stopped abruptly, scathing look disappearing immediately.

"You run into me, and then call me disgusting!" Tsugumi pressed her hands on her hips, frowning up at the taller boy. "Then instead of apologizing to me you order me to apologize for contaminating you! What's with you?"

He opened his mouth, but no words were there.

"W-why you…" He muttered, but the sentence was left unfinished. Tsugumi cocked an eyebrow.

"Listen," She continued, feeling just a bit sorry for snapping. But he _did _deserve it. "I'm not really in the mood to-" His gaze was so blank she sighed and rolled her neck, trying to ease the tension. "Sorry, sorry. Not for the contaminating part though." She looked up at him and sighed again. He still wore that look, part disgust, part shock and part horror. Tsugumi wasn't sure what to think of the face, but he obviously wasn't used to dealing with people. Or being crossed.

"Here," Tsugumi fished in her jacket pocket and produced a little mint, not much but something. "Take it and we'll call it even, part ways and forget we bumped into each other."

He just stared at her, face morphing into a look of utter confusion mixed with revulsion. Tsugumi was about to say something else biting, but before she could produce the words a door banged open and the boy tensed and turned quickly. His eyes were wide, teeth clenched as he hissed out a few more select profanities.

Tsugumi sighed for a third time and slipped the mint back into her pocket.

She had just wanted to be alone.

* * *

_So... if anyone deems to leave a review please tell me what you think of the writing style... but I guess I should just feel honored anyone actually reads this..._

_Later!_


	3. The Two Strange Stangers

"Come now!" The musical lilting voice echoed down the hallway, and made the boys glare fiercer. "Oh please, don't try to run away again!" The utter hatred in his gaze remained, but he loosened his tense muscles and faced the new strangers arrival.

Tsugumi leaned forward, trying to see the speaker around the corner. A man walked with long strides, white lab coat billowing with each step. He was a strange looking man, quite tall, with purple spikey hair and an orange tattoo across one eye.

"Oh my!" He brightened upon seeing Tsugumi, and lowered the gun he held.

A gun.

"Pardon me." He gave a little bow then straightened, slipping the gun into one of the coat pockets, hiding it from view and withdrew a cell phone instead.

Snap. Tsugumi blinked. The man smirked and showed the picture he had just taken of her.

"Oi!" The boy snapped, setting a hand on his hip and tilting his head upward with an arrogant air. "What do you want you creep? I'm not going back again."

"My, my," The man shook his head, but did not seem at all concerned about the words spoken. He was typing something into his phone. Tsugumi glanced at the boy, a vein bulging in his temple, eyes simmering. "_So_ defiant. But sorry, I have other more interesting things I have to take care of."

He stopped a few feet before the boy, who glared up at the man from his lax stance, oozing confidence.

"Excuse me young lady," The man nodded at Tsugumi, a large smile stretched across his face. "I'm sorry you have to see such things but…" The gun was in his hand again, cold metal tip pressed against the boys forehead, pushing aside his long blond bangs.

Tsugumi eye's widened, but the boy just continued to glare.

"It's your fault for wandering I guess." And the man shrugged and turned his attention back to the boy. "Come along now, and be a good boy!"

"Tch." Slowly he moved and balled his fists at his side as he was led back up the hallway he had earlier been running so hurriedly down.

Before he turned the corner he glanced at Tsugumi, his hatred for a moment direct totally at her. And a shiver went down her spine at the cold cruelty that was so apparent in his glassy violet eyes.

Then his back was turned to her, and Tsugumi stepped forward and watched the two walk down the hallway. Feeling her gaze the older man turned around and gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Just forget what you saw!" He called cheerfully back, speaking so lightly as if he did not hold a gun to a youths head. "And go back to where you belong."

Then the two strange people disappeared behind the door, leaving Tsugumi once more alone.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. So she just stared, mind trying to comprehend what _exactly_ she had just saw. She was inclined to obey the words of the tattooed man, and just turn and walk back.

But his last suggestion stung.

Where she belonged had been destroyed, and in its ashes she could barely survive.

* * *

_Well then... hmm..._


	4. Solitary Buildings

_Hmmm..._

* * *

Tsugumi was at a stop sign when Hare called. The cheerful chirp interrupted Tsugumi's plaintive thoughts and when she saw that the caller was Shu's school friend she was half inclined to ignore it. She had just dropped off Ayase and was tired of comforting other.

But she answered.

"How'd the appointment go?" Hare asked immediately, in the background was the sound of children laughing. She must still be at work.

"Fine." Tsugumi did not mention her strange run in. Hare was only concerned about Shu. "I just dropped Shu off; he should be at his apartment now.

"I tried calling, but his cellphone is off."

Tsugumi's hand tightened on the wheel. "He's probably tired."

"Yeah…" But her voice was uncertain. In the background someone called her name, a little child's whine. "Well, I'll be going now. Tomorrow's my day; do you want to go along?"

"No," Tsugumi pulled into the apartment parking lot, searching over the rows of dull colored cars for a space. "I have some job interviews tomorrow."

"All right… goodbye."

"Bye." Dropping the phone to the seat Tsugumi pulled the car into a spot then turned the engine off, the heat cutting and allowing the autumn cold from outside to slip inside. For a moment she just sat there, looking up at the tan building where she lived.

There was no one there. She had avoided coming back, preferring the company of her friends than the solitude the building offered. But now she sat with no one to speak to, no one to laugh with, alone.

She rested her forehead against the wheel and sighed.

* * *

A loud bang echoed through the small square room. Segai lifted an eyebrow, but did not look up from his phone.

"Now, now." He tutted. "Don't be so angry. You've never been able to escape before."

"Shut up creep!" Daryl snapped, and banged his foot once more against the walls of his prison. He glared up at the ceiling as he lay on the cot, arms crossed over his chest. "You played dirty. I could take you if you didn't have that gun!"

"Which was why I brought it." Segai chuckled. "You are so violent!"

"Shut up!" Daryl shouted, voice reverberating against the metal of the walls. "If it weren't for that stupid girl…"

"Ah…" Segai finally looked up, a glint in his slightly mismatched eyes. "Who was that girl?"

"How should I know?" Daryl growled, a frown dragging at his lips. "Some freak… she was weird…"

"Oh Daryl, don't be so harsh." Segai stepped forward and shoving the screen of his orange phone into Daryl's face. "She's pretty cute!"

"Get that away from me! Pervert!" Daryl shoved away the phone, but not before he got a look at the strange girls wide eyed face, black hair flowing gracefully down her shoulders and pushed back by a strange cat ear headband.

"Ah, so boring." Segai shrugged and made his way to the door, his mission of returning Daryl to his room complete. "You're not very cute Daryl."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Daryl shot back, but Segai gave no reply, only closed the door and left Daryl alone in the silence that followed his departure. Daryl continued to glare up at the ceiling, biting the inside of his lip when he recalled how close he had been to escape.

Then that girl got into his way. That strange girl, who had dared touch him, then had been horribly rude. Then offered that white candy.

A strange girl.

He slammed his foot against the wall one more time.

* * *

_Yeeep..._


	5. The Strange Hospital Men

_This story was designed to be a lot of short chapters, however as I've continued to flesh it out and plan it later chapters were probably tend to be a bit longer. In the begining though chapters will be around the length they have been..._

* * *

Tsugumi did not like the hospital, but for her friends sake she kept appearing into its suppressive silence. Shu rarely said anything, only looked blankly out at the world and followed the nurse into the office. It was Tsugumi's turn to take him, so she was left alone in that horrid place, just staring at the glass window.

She remained seated, not wanting a repeat of that last time.

Around her the faces changed as people came and went, some visibly sick, others hiding it in their eyes. Time passed slowly with little to do. And in that time Tsugumi's mind began to wander, and it went down dark and fearful paths that she began to wonder if she too should be joining Shu in his appointments.

But then she remembered she had to be strong.

It was while she sat in that sterile white room reeling in her wayward thoughts when the door opened and in stepped in a familiar figure. Tsugumi saw him first out of the corner of her eyes, purple locks catching her attention quickly. He did not see her at first, gaze caught in his phone. Then he did look up, and his eyes locked with hers.

A horrid smile twisted his lips.

"Why, if it isn't the young lady!" He lifted his phone and snapped a picture. Tsugumi frowned, and he chuckled. "So… what are you here for?"

"I'm not." Tsugumi quickly replied. "I'm giving someone else a ride."

"Do you think such sickness are contagious?" He was walking forward, eyes slipping from Tsugumi to his phone and back again and again. He drew closer and Tsugumi shrunk against her seat, pulling her body close. "Well, I've always wondered."

He sat down beside her, clicking away on his phone and not giving her another thought.

"E-excuse me." Tsugumi hesitantly began, torn between curiosity and the desire to leave such a weird person alone. "Who are you exactly?"

"My, my, direct aren't you? Don't worry, I like that." And he laughed again. "You can call me Segai; I'm the one who looks after that man your friend is seeing."

"Dr. Rowan?"

"Mm."

"Then… are you also a doctor?"

"Indeed! Dr. Segai, pleasure to meet you." And he held up his phone once more snapped a picture.

"Then that boy yesterday…" Tsugumi wasn't quite sure how to finish of her question.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Segai waved a hand in the air lazily. "He's completely insane!"

Tsugumi pressed her lips together, taken aback by how flippantly Segai had pronounced the boys mental state. Insane. Well… it did make sense.

"Segai…" A weary voice sighed.

"Rowan, a pleasure as well."

Tsugumi stood, turning to face the doctor who led Shu out. The man nodded at Tsugumi, but his eyes quickly turned back to Segai.

"Thank you doctor." Tsugumi quickly stepped forward and slipped her hand into Shu's. His eyes dimmed, dejected it was just her. "I can see you're busy, we'll be going now."

"Ah… yes." He nodded to her again. "Sorry."

Noting the tense air between the two Tsugumi wished them a quick farewell and led Shu out to the car. She pushed the men from the hospital from her head.

Shu said little, even with her much prying and Tsugumi had to wonder if the appointments with the physiatrist were really helping at all. What would it mean if they were not?

* * *

"GHQ is getting impatient."

"Hmm… and what of it?" Segai was not in the least perturbed by Rowan's statement of doom, and that made the man the more annoyed.

"We have to show results, we're getting nowhere!"

"Yes, yes… What's a word that means 'to lack care or concern'?"

"Segai!"

"Please Rowan," Segai snapped his phone shut with a definitive click and glared up at Rowan. The man immediately shrunk back at the gaze. "There is little more we can do. We've tried a myriad of ways but… well the GHQ training was too thorough."

Rowan frowned.


	6. A Strange Offer

Tsugumi slipped back into her car, shutting the door a bit too forcefully. With a sigh she slid her headband back through her long black locks, scowling as she recalled the meeting. It was not… perfect. That was the best way she could describe it. All the potential employers had all looked uncertain whenever she mentioned her old job, and wondered at the qualifications she had. All promised to review her resume. So far she had gotten nowhere.

Tsugumi was growing just a little desperate. The rent was due, and she hardly had enough money to pay it off, and still needed food.

Turning the key the engine jumped to life, only to ding at her, light flashing in warning that gas was needed. Gritting her teeth Tsugumi turned to her pocket book, rifling through as she began to calculate just how much gas would cost from her meager bank account.

A manila envelope caught her eye, caught between the passenger seat and the center console. She turned her attention from her money to it, surprised to see such a thing in her car. The reminder of the past such a bright color against the drabness of the car's interior. She picked it up, and found that it did indeed carry what she has suspected.

The rough drafts of the_ Funeral Parlor_.

She just stared at it, pain pricking the back of her eyes as she remembered. She was supposed to look over it, and then take it to the publishers. But that had never happened…

Her phone began to chirp and she quickly stuffed the papers back into the envelope. Picking up her phone she saw a name she did not at first recognize.

Yahiro.

But it was familiar, and in a moment she remembered. Yahiro was Shu's school friend. She had met him after the funeral to talk about Shu's health

"Hello?"

"Tsugumi." Tsugumi leaned back in the seat and made an affirmative noise. "Please come to the hospital immediately."

A cold spread through her heart, eyes widening slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Shu's been admitted into the mental ward."

* * *

Tsugumi banged into the hospital, surprising a group of people she immediately recognized.

"Tsugumi!" Hare exclaimed, and rushed to her, grabbing onto the girl she had only recent become an acquaintance of as if she were her closest lifelong friend.

Pain had a way of drawing people desperately together.

"Where's Shu?" Tsugumi asked immediately, attention toward Yahiro who stood beside another of Shu's school friends, Souta.

"He's being… helped now." Yahiro said in his gentle low voice. "He's not stable anymore."

"What happened?" Tsugumi was not sure she wanted to know, and judging from the pain that passed across Souta's face and the clench of Hare's fingers against her arm it was nothing good.

"I found him in his apartment," Yahiro's voice remained level, the only one who managed to sufficiently smother his feelings. "He had tried to commit suicide."

Tsugumi bit her lip, eyes widening slightly. Yahiro kept watching her and she felt like she should say something. "Oh…"

Hare sniffed and clutched tighter at Tsugumi. "We've been trying to call you… We didn't call Ayase yet since she couldn't get over here by herself."

"I was at a job interview…" Tsugumi murmured, feeling the need to offer an explanation. Souta swiped at his nose, trying to hide how close he was to tears.

The doors opened and the group turned quickly to see who entered.  
It was Rowan, followed closely by Segai.

"Everyone," Rowan tilted his head, brow drawn and creasing wrinkles into his skin. "Shu has been stabilized and we currently him under supervision."

"How is he?" Yahiro asked forcefully, and Rowan sighed.

"He's unstable. I had seen signs, but I had hoped with such an extensive support network he would be able to cope, but it appears that he has been unable to deal properly with the deaths."

"Now what?" Hare whispered, voice laced with unshed tears.

"Well… I managed to contact his mother and she said she thought it would be best to keep him under our supervision."

"So he stay's here." Hare looked down, tears slithering down her cheeks.

"Come, come!" Segai interrupted suddenly, pushing in front of Rowan with a cheery smile. "It's not so bad! We'll take good care of him."

Yahiro's eyes narrowed slightly. "Made sure you do."

"Um…" Souta spoke up uncertainly. "Can we see him?"

"Not right now," Rowan gave a sorry shake of his head. "He's still recuperating."

"Now, now, no need for just dejected faces! Go on, you'll be able to see Shu soon enough!"

"Come on," Yahiro turned; ignoring Segai's little cheerful speech. "We should get going."

"But…"

"It's ok Hare," Tsugumi smiled at her. "There's nothing we can do right now."

She frowned but nodded and slid away, following Yahiro and Souta toward the door.

"A moment Tsugumi."  
Segai's sudden request made Tsugumi freeze.

"You're job hunting correct?" He asked when Tsugumi had turned around. Rowan tried to grab at his arm but Segai merely fluttered his hand at the man.

"How do you know?"

"Oh… just heard it around that's all!" He smirked, and Tsugumi doubted his story. "So, you are?"

"Yes."  
"Good, then you're hired!" Tsugumi's eyes widened immediately, uncertain she had heard correctly. "Come in at eight tomorrow and then I'll give you the details."

Before she could ask further he had turned and walked away, whipping out his phone and ignoring Rowan who had given the shocked girl a shaky smile before chasing after his boss.

Tsugumi just stood, frozen to the floor. Her mind reeled, trying to fit everything that had just happened into her mind.

Shu had been admitted into a Mental Ward, the same Mental Ward she had just been hired at.

* * *

Don't know... I'm not that keen on this chapter, but then again nothing really great happened... I'm looking forward to other scenes :3


	7. A New Job in a Painful Place

_Longest chapter to date! Guess you could call it an appology gift for not updating for quite a bit XD_

* * *

It was a horrible idea really. And even as she stood staring at the white block building Tsugumi could hardly believe she had actually taken up the offer.

She shifted uncomfortably, biting her lip and staring at the glass doors that rose up in front of her. She had hated coming to this place, the very place she was now considering accepting a job offer at. It was stupid.

To stupid.

She was just about to turn when a voice suddenly stopped her.

"Tsugumi, right?"

She turned, coming face to face with Dr. Rowan.

"Am I right?"  
"Oh, yes." She nodded, realizing with a bit of embarrassment that she had been staring. He had a pleasant smile on his face, one that eased her tense heart.

"And… you're the one Segai is planning to hire?"

Tsugumi sighed and let her shoulders drop. It did sound very strange spoken aloud. "Yes." She gave a little chuckle and glanced up at Rowan. "But… I'm not trained or anything. I don't see what he'd have me do."

Rowan just shook his head. "I don't even know myself. Segai… is quite unpredictable."

Great.

"Do you want me to escort you in?"

Tsugumi gave a grateful smile. "Yes please." Rowan held out his arm and Tsugumi slipped her arm around his, just relieved she would not have to face the strange doctor herself. Still she felt uneasy as they crossed the threshold and strode through doorways that proudly boasted red signs reading "Employ's only".

But this was the only job offer that was coming through, and she needed a job. And it was close to Shu, she could look after him better from inside the hospital.

Segai sat before a computer, playing a crossword puzzle. As the door opened he cocked his head backward and a thin smile instantly appeared across his face.

"Good morning!" He spun his chair around to face the two comers and steepled his fingers before his face. "Tsugumi, it seems you have taken me up on the offer?"

"Not quite," Tsugumi let go of her hold on Rowan and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at the smiling man. "I want to know just what, exactly, my job would consist of. And of course the pay."

Segai leaned back in the chair and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry. I know you don't have any medical experience; you will merely be the secretary. You know, do the paperwork. There might be a few other odd jobs now and then when we need assistance." He motioned between him and Rowan then offered another shrug. "And you need not worry about the salary; I am a very generous man!"

Tsugumi bit her lip and considered Segai's words. It seemed almost too good to be true. Not nearly as wonderful as her job with the Funeral Parlor had been but…

"Well?" Segai prompted. "We need to get this day moving, do I have a secretary or not?"

"Yes." Tsugumi breathed before she could doubt the decisions. "Yes you do."

* * *

"Shu, are you all right?" Tsugumi reached forward and touched Shu's arm, drawing back his vacant gaze to the present.

"Tsugumi…" Shu murmured, then gave his head a little shake, brow furrowing. He passed a hand over his face then sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm fine. I'm fine…"

But Tsugumi knew he did not speak the truth. He was far from fine; after all he was sitting on the simple cot in a small box room in a mental institute. He was far from fine.

"I was just thinking." He murmured, and then gave a little laugh. "They were silly thoughts."

Tsugumi was silent and just let Shu ramble. She hardly what he spoke of anymore. Ever since the accident he had slowly lost grasp of reality, his time seemed warped and he was often lost in a distant haze. But that was better than the times he was only to much in the present and his grief drove him to near madness. He could not cope.

"Umm…" He glanced around, then up at the window. It was barred. "When will Inori be getting here?"

"I-Inori?" Tsugumi stuttered, the name hardly passing through her lips. It stuck in her throat and it hurt.

"She said she would come…" Shu murmured, a pained expression entering his eyes.  
"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Tsugumi stood from her seat on the edge of his bed and forced a smile. It hurt to lie. She felt suffocated then, not able to help her friend, not knowing what to do… "I'm sorry Shu, but I have to go now."  
"You're new job?"

"Yeah." Tsugumi said numbly. "Sorry."  
"I understand." But he probably did not; he was too stuck in the past with Funeral Parlor.

Tsugumi left, probably walking too quickly and as soon as she shut the door she breathed out a deep sigh. Recently it seemed that she was swimming underwater, unable to move correctly, and always, always holding her breath so carefully.

"Ah, my dear secretary." Tsugumi flinched at the voice and forced herself to stand up straight and proud. Segai strode quickly up to her from what seemed like out of nowhere, it seemed frighteningly easy for him to randomly appear in that labyrinth of intersecting white halls. "Taking a little personal break?" He shook his head, but he seemed far from upset.

"I asked you if I could give Shu his medicine." Tsugumi reminded him. "And you said it was fine."  
"Hmm~" Was all Segai had to say to that, and instead produced a bottle of rattling pills from his lab coats pocket. "Well, since you're so keen to distribute medicine, how about helping me out, hmm?"

Tsugumi raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you just getting on my case about not being where I'm supposed to be?"

"Ah, but I'm sending you to a different place now!" Segai chuckled. "Besides, I need to deal with a rampaging lunatic. It is quite hard to manage Kenji, it will probably take quite some time." He jiggled the bottle, pills bouncing about inside.

"Fine." Tsugumi took the bottle and sighed. "Whatever you say, boss."  
"That's what I like to hear!" Segai chuckled again as he brushed past Tsugumi. She could not help but cringe at the strange man's antics. If it were not for Rowan, Tsugumi was sure she would not be able to stand working in that place. And it was only her first day of employment there.

Taking her focus from her own worries Tsugumi set them back to the patient who needed the pills. Holding up the bottle she inspected the name.

Yan, Daryl. Room 307.

It was just a little difficult to find the room; she had never been to that wing of the hospital. But soon enough she was standing in front of the door. She took out the key Segai had given her and unlocked the door.

It was strangely dark inside, the window letting in just a little of the sunlight from outside. Vaguely she could make out the patient, Daryl Yan, lying on the cot, one foot propped up on his raised knee, hands held behind his head. At the sound of the opening door he turned his head slightly.

Tsugumi's stomach dropped.

"You!" The boy growled, scrambling to his feet and standing rigid with seething anger.

Tsugumi did not know how to reply. It was the boy she had run into just a few days earlier, the one Segai had proclaimed "completely insane".

Her new job would certainly be interesting.


	8. Quite Unprofessional

_Sorry about not updating for quite some time. Life caught up with me and I was busy for a bit. But I finally managed to have another chatper written so, here you go!_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The boy demanded, vicious eyes narrowing to slits. His face is very expressive, a mix of disgust, hatred and anger. Tsugumi realizes then that Segai may not have been exaggerating the mental state of this patient. The look she is being leveled with is extremely intimidating and sends a shiver down her spine.

"I'm just giving you your medicine." Tsugumi tried a kind approach and forced a hopefully pleasant smile on her face. The patient, Daryl according to the pill bottle, just frowned deeper and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Answer me." He demanded in a haughty self-righteous voice. "You were in the hallway; you're the reason I was caught." Tsugumi bit her lip, not sure how he would react. She couldn't help remember the gun, and had to admit she'd be angry if someone held a gun to her head.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm working for Segai." She immediately regretted speaking the name. Daryl stiffened, lips curling into a snarl.

"A spy? Is this a new tactic?" He dropped his hands to his side and marched up to her, muscles tense and veins bulging at his temples. "What are the two of your plotting?"

Tsugumi knew she should have been intimidated by him, but his words and arrogant attitude just annoyed her. He stood over her, glairing down with his vibrant purple eyes.

Obviously he was paranoid.

"Well, just so you know," Tsugumi gave a sigh and cocked her head upward with a set expression. "The only thing we're plotting is to give you your pills."

She shoved the pill bottle into his face. He blinked, shocked for a moment. But that moment quickly passed and he knocked aside her hand and put up another face of disgust.

"Please," He huffed, and like a prima donna flipped back his dangling blond bangs. "I'm not taking those. I'm _not_ crazy."

"Right." Tsugumi rolled her eyes and earned a harsh glare from Daryl. "I hate to say though, Segai's my boss and he told me to give you the pills so…"

"I'm not taking them."  
Tsugumi let a brilliant smile bloom across her face. She was tired, she was frustrated, she felt like crying and now she had to deal with some stubborn insane person. She was at the end of her rope, and she honestly did not feel like being gentle with this mentally unstable boy.

"All right." Tsugumi popped open the container and let two blue pills fall into her palm. They weren't too big; it would be easy for him to swallow. "If you don't want to take them, I'll make you."

"What?"

"Open wide!"

"You're crazy!" Daryl shouted and stepped quickly back as Tsugumi tried to raise her hand to his lips.

"I'm crazy?" Tsugumi laughed, hand on her hip. "Come on, just take the pills!"

"Get away from me!" Daryl was frantic, backing away as Tsugumi advanced. But there was only so much room and soon enough he rammed into the wall of the cell. "Stop!"

"What's so bad?" Tsugumi paused, seeing how wide and wild Daryl's eyes were. "They're just pills."

"I don't need them! And you're contaminated."

Tsugumi lifted an eyebrow and any hesitation was gone. "Contaminated? Mysophobia and paranoia." She stepped forward, and Daryl tried to escape her approach.

"No!" He screeched, and rammed against the edge of the bed.

"Just eat them!" Tsugumi lunged. Daryl lifted his hands up, cringing as he made contact with her arms. They struggled then, Tsugumi just trying to shove the pills in his mouth. The two tumbled onto the bed.

"Sto-" Daryl tried to begin, but it was a mistake. Tsugumi thrust her arm forward and shoved the two pills into his mouth. Though she realized how truly gross it was later, at the time she did not think things through and pushed her fingers into her mouth and forced the pills to the back of his throat. He had to swallow.

Daryl's eyes were incredibly wide and with sudden renewed strength he shoved Tsugumi off of him. Tsugumi let herself be shoved, her victory complete. She fell to the floor, knocking her elbow hard and wincing at the impact.

Daryl slid off the bed, trying to retch the pills he had just swallowed back up. His face was twisted into one of utter disgust, his body shivering with pent up rage.

"You." He hissed and Tsugumi hurriedly stood. It was time to leave. Her hand was still wet from his saliva and it hit her just all the things she had done.

It certainly wasn't very professional.

So she left. Without a last glance at the still doubled over Daryl and without picking up the pill container.

That certainly had not gone very well.

* * *

Segai laughed.

It was not his sadistic chuckle but a full out laugh. He just kept staring at his phone, fully enjoying the video he had recorded onto it.

"Shut up." Daryl growled out. His mind swum uncertainly, his view of Segai shifting and distorting. Everything was tilted, and his limbs felt heavy and his mind numb. All he could do was lay where he had collapsed earlier. All he felt was the disgusting taste in his mouth, the surface of his tongue where she had touched felt rough.

He was sure he was going to be contaminated.

"It's just so funny!" Segai crooned, and Daryl knew exactly what he was talking about. "Have you seen it?"

"Shut up."

"Come, don't be so dismal." Segai walked forward, black shoes stepping closer to Daryl's head. He knelt then, and presented the phone screen sideways so Daryl could see just what he was watching. It was the security feed, and was just then presenting the moment Tsugumi and Daryl fell backward onto the bed. "It is quite funny."

Daryl grit his teeth and fumed inside. His blood boiled as he remembered just all that Segai's new worker had done. Segai closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"What do you think of her? Tsugumi?"

Daryl glared at his shoes. The question swam about in his mind, attracting an array of various emotions. It was hard to concentrate, and he had to resist the word that so readily came to his tongue. The full effects had not yet come, but soon enough the struggle to remain silent would be doubled.

"In any case," Segai continued. "She has been an immense help."


End file.
